Remembrance
by serasmiwa
Summary: Seras is abducted and turned into a vampire, forced into the world of pleasure and then auctioned off to the Wild Geese's Captain... Will love flourish between the vampire and the mercenary? SerasXPip Warning: This story does NOT follow the original Hellsing line. Rated M for later sexual content.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hellsing characters. This Fanfic is a work from my imagination.**

_Please comment, it helps me to know which stories are actually worth continuing working on. Thank you. 3_

* * *

><p>You know those stories of evil monsters coming at night and taking the little children to a land where debauchery rules over everything? And then when you grew up someone told you that it was all a story to keep the naughty kids under control? Well, those are not stories, they are quite real, the only difference is that they do not take children, children happen to be uncontrollable and they aren't too keen in keeping those little bundles of joy around for all eternity, instead they take girls and boys between 19 and 25 years old, the most beautiful ones they can find.<p>

Now you may be wondering how on earth do I know all of this, well it is simple… because it happened to me.

My name is Seras Victoria, out of fear my parents decided to lock me up in a convent, hoping no one would take me away, that was 200 years ago, times were very different back then, in those times ghouls, vampires and monsters were no myth, they were believed to be real, no one had actually ever seen one, but we all feared them, so convents seemed like the perfect place to put a whelky heir that would be married off to some old dude that had an even bigger fortune or a title to share and that wanted a virginal maiden to be the talk of all the country… I was never to keen on that idea.

And so it happened that on the night before my parents came to pick me up, a dark figure came to the convent, that night was long, perhaps the longest night I had ever lived, screams were heard all around the usually quiet convent, the sounds of gushing blood and creatures feasting on something, I was properly scared, but my door was kept under lock, only the mother superior had the key, so in a way I felt safe.

However, someone got in. I remember seeing the shadow of a man behind the door, I held my rosary close to me, praying for my life, backing slowly towards the corner of my room when I felt it… A man.

I turned around and instead of the monster I was hoping to find a man presented himself. "Alucard is the name, Vampire is the race and you, little one… You shall become my new pet"

After that, I don't remember anything. I woke up in a lavish room, pink silks with golden trimmings, luscious boudoirs and luxurious furniture decorated the space around me… I had been taken.

Alucard or My Master, as I later came to call him, had taken me, a virgin from the eighteen century and turned me into a vampire. I was suddenly thrown into a world of debauchery, lavish gifts and luxurious parties… and me and other girls were the entertainment.

Depending on the Master you got your duties were assigned and we had all kinds, in the end, this was a bordello, a burdel. A place where vampires, humans and monsters came from all over the world to enjoy the company of this young, luscious vampire girls.

As I mentioned, we have ranks in this place, ghoul girls are the lowest of the lowest, non-virginal maidens turned by a vampire, this were used to fulfill those grotesque, villainous desires… I never had the stomach for that. Then we had the lower class vampires, virginal maidens turned by a lower class vampire, someone non-royal, this girls were in charge of the sexual favors and entertainment. Above those we had the upper-class vampire girls, usually extremely well educated virginal-maidens that were turned by upper-class vampires, those girls also did sexual favors as well as high-tea parties, escorting, companionship, among other things, sex wasn't always on the menu for this girls.

And then, it was me. I always assumed I would be thrown with the upper-class vampires because everyone bowed down when they saw My Master come in, but no, I was never touched, never thrown into the wolves, I was always by My Master's side and no one else could have me, he didn't even touch me…. he wasn't interested from what he once told me, he simply wanted companionship… "Eternity is a long time, Seras. I would much rather spend it with someone as cult and gorgeous as you are."

We went into the clubs every night, dressed in lavish dresses I sat next to Master we talked and talked and talked for hours, about the wars, his achievements, his loses, his Mina, his everything. Everything that he won and everything that he lost, this all happened until one day he disappeared.

All of a sudden I was thrown into the wolves, Master was no longer there to prevent those who wanted to have me and no one talked for me, no one defended me, no one said anything… Master was simply gone and I became a lower-class vampire.

Rates were cheap, we had up to 10 customers a night, comes in, comes out… simple, huh? I had never done it before so my first time was terrible, I got a human, filthy, disgusting and so repulsive. In this world, humans were only able to pay for lower-class vampire girls, most only wanted sex, others sex while being bitten, was terrible, I still shiver when I think about all those men I was forced to be with… Tears would run down my cheeks after the shifts were done, I was alone, unimportant and above all uncared for.

The world changed around us, we were thrown into the underworlds of night-fetish entertainment and only criminals, dealers and mercenaries dared come into the burdels. Business never suffered badly, debauchery is part of life and in this place, you were more than free to do as you pleased, but it started having problems little by little.

Girls had to be sold, we heard terrible stories of girls we used to know being bought by mercenaries, tied to a pole and being turned into a show as they watched them die. Or the stories about people buying the girls to kill them or decapitate them to fulfill a vampire-hunting fantasy. I was so scared when my name came up for grabs.

I remember the night the auction took place, I saw men with guns grinning as they looked at me, I could read their minds, I could read every single murderous act they wanted to do to me but then, just as I was about to be sold to one disgustingly vile man a voice came from the back.

"One million pound" the voice said in a french accent, the disgusting man stood up and turned around, I thought he would kill the man that bid the one million pound but instead he bowed down and everyone cleared the room.

"I said…. One million pound for the mignonette" said the voice again as he approached the light. One eye was seen, blue, the deepest most gorgeous blue you could ever find, the other eye was covered, his hair was braided and it rested over his left shoulder, cowboy hat and a dust coat. Behind him fourteen men grinned as they oogled me.

However, I was lost in that blue eye that looked deeply into mine, I felt like I could see his soul and like he was looking right back at me. "Sold, to Captain Bernadette!" shouted the auctioneer as the gavel went down getting me out of the trance.

The french man got up on stage, I had to look up at him when he approached, his hand reached out to grab my face, his fingers moved the strands of my long hair out of my face and he smiled. He took out a switchblade knife from his pocket and cut me lose.

"Get this mignonette the most gorgeous dress we have, she is coming with me." said the french man as he walked down the stage.

I smiled at him as he walked away, the vampire girls got a dress from one of the upper-class vampires and dolled me up… Then I was taken to the captain's quarters, the Wild Geese quarters…. it was then that I understood why that tough, devious, evil man withdrew… this man ran the Wild Geese, the most feared of all mercenary troupes.


End file.
